Haruhi's Love Story
by Girl in the Tiger Kimono
Summary: A small one-shot/song fic dedicated to Hika/Haru


Love Story  
><strong>Disclaimer: The song is by Taylor Swift and I obviously don't own OHSHC and I would be making hell of money…<br>my first song fic ever so don't judge me!  
><strong>__

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes and the flash back starts<br>I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air._

I was at least ten when he showed up and oh Kami I know I'll miss him and his silly brother. Well at least it was fun playing on the balconies at his house and the other stuff we did.  
><em><br>See the lights. The party, the ball gowns.  
>See you make your way through the crowd<br>and say hello, little did I know..._

The first time we met was at my party mom invited all her rich people clients and some of my friends to it was so much fun that one twin, Hikaru. Yes he's very funny I think I like him. Yes I like him. Later years past and I still think I know. I love him a lot and so we decided to tell my mom but we then found out she died and dad hasn't been the same since and it scares me, it scares me a lot.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing  
>pebbles. And my daddy said 'stay away from<br>Juliet.' And I was crying on the staircase  
>begging you please don't go...<em>

We told dad and he freaked rambling something about marriage and how he had already planed something else for my life and someone else for me to marry, but not who; so he told Hikaru to go away! I sat at the stairs mad at my dad and crying for Hikaru not to go but he had to. I had a plan.  
><em>And I said 'Romeo take me somewhere we be alone,<br>I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run you'll be  
>the prince and I'll be the princess it's a love story<br>so baby just say yes.' _

I had to wait for a response but when one happened we put the plan in action and since this is a smallish place we live it will work but we just got to be quiet and not tell anybody at all.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet  
>cause we're dead if they knew so close your eyes<br>escape this town for a little while._

We visit the garden at night and we talked in extremely quiet whispers so no one would hear us and I told him about the failed marriages and to who they were like Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, and even to his own brother Karou! He was shocked as was I when I first found out and Hikaru then marches up to my father but father refused to hear him out and Hikaru left but he said "It won't be the last time we'll need to talk Mr. Fujioka." My father just nodded unsure what to think of this and I was the same way.

'_Cause you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter and  
>my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were<br>everything to me and I was begging you please don't  
>go and I said<em>

You still had to leave me and I finally understand since father told me he wanted to marry me off but as we can both see that good plan is definitely not working at all; now father was now desperate to find someone to marry me but since I have a scarlet letter everyone refused father's attempt and the only way to get rid of it is to marry someone. But like was said earlier no one wanted me so father was slowly running out of options. And I found Hikaru one day in the gardens so I ran to him saying

_'Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting  
>all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be<br>the princess it's a love story baby just say yes_

We both made some more plans and I had decided to meet you in the gardens again but in daylight since it obviously won't matter anymore. We had an idea to follow out through so he and I made some plans but I had more stuff to tell him and this had to do with him so he listened to me complain about what they are telling me

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
>this love is difficult but it's real don't be afraid we'll<br>make it out of this mess it's a love story so baby just  
>say yes<br>oh, oh_

He nods and has a plan so he leaves telling me to wait for his sign that he's coming back to get me and I decided to follow his orders since he is the smarter one so I wait for four years I wait so I finally waited enough I think I'm done I haven't even seen Hikaru in four years and I'm done waiting so I go to take a walk outside.

_I got tired of waiting wondering if you were ever coming  
>around my faith in you was fading. When I met you on<br>the outskirts of town, and I said_

After four years, four years I waited for you now you show up when I walk to the outskirts of town and you're about to say something when I finally something, I say what I've been thinking for four years to you.

_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting  
>for you but you never come is this in my head? I don't<br>know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out  
>a ring<em>

After I finish saying what I said you explain to me that you've been working almost every job even though you're rich just so you could prove to my father that you can take care of me. Even if you lose all your money and you can tell him 'I bought this ring with my own money and I worked of that money to!' I look down to see the ring with a diamond shaped in a nine, a heart made of ruby, and an aquamarine teardrop in a thirteen karat gold band and I know what each means the nine for the years we had to wait for this day, the heart to show our love, and the teardrop to show all the tears I cried before this day all because of him and my father. He clears his throat.

_And says, 'Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone I  
>love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad,<br>go pick out a white dress just say yes!'_

I shout out to him "Yes, yes Hikaru nine years worth of yes!" he slides the ring on my finger and pulls me in for a for a hug that we both believed was nine and some aught years over-due, we then go to a ring maker buy a simple silver wedding band for Hikaru and decides to use the same ring for me since it's important to both of us and well we don't really want to change anything next we go to a seamstress to buy a suitable dress for the occasion I bring a few of my friends and Hikaru's mother, Mrs. Hitachiin, since it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress. I bought an ankle length one that looks like the one I first wore on my first date with him, when my mother was still alive and it was okay then, except instead of blue it's white. We have a wedding the following week, I finally was able to remove that scarlet letter, and the wedding turned out beautifully after dancing, feasting, vowing, and sleeping, not exactly in that order, we all head home and retire for the evening I've been married to Hikaru for three years and I still remember the very first time we met, and I know I still love him even after all this time.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.<em>

__  
><em>**Author's notes:  
>WOW an idea and 30 minutes later... I'm still cracked out on coffee and hella hyper add that to a huge handful of happy and you get how I feel about this whole thing. And I hope this turned out well since it is my very first song fic, also I think this was an original pairing for song and couple if it's not o well I hope it's just as good as the others' and everyone please, please REVIEW! <strong>

__


End file.
